Le sommeil d'un loup
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Les pensées de Tonks qui regarde Rémus dormir


_**Le sommeil d'un loup  
**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...Etc.

**_Personnages :_** Rémus et Tonks

_**Contexte de l'histoire **_: entre le 6ème et le 7ème tome.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-

-

Une chambre chaude, un après midi d'été. Des murs aux couleurs vives, de fins rideaux masquant les fenêtres et laissant passer un mince faisceau de lumière.

Les yeux à moitié clos, je fixe les particules de poussière révélées grâce à cette douce lueur. Mes pensées vagabondent, tels ces petits points flottant au grès de la brise de cette fin de journée. Je suis allongée, vêtue de vêtements légers qui se soulèvent doucement à chaque coup de vent, me faisant soupirer de bonheur. Mes pieds nus jouent avec le tissu des draps repoussés au pied du lit, tandis que ma main caresse lentement la forme endormie allongée à mes côtés. M'arrachant à ma contemplation de la poussière soulevée par l'air ambiant, je me tourne, faisant maintenant face à la personne sans qui je ne serais sans doute pas là en cet instant. Il dort encore. Je me mords les lèvres en détaillant son visage assoupis, masqué en quelques endroits par des mèches rebelles lui tombant devant les yeux. Mon regard glisse sur ses traits parfaits, sur ces quelques rides où de la sueur vient se glisser, sur ces cicatrices que certains pourraient voir comme un signe de laideur mais que, au contraire, j'admire plus que tout. Mes yeux fixent ensuite ses lèvres qui, légèrement entrouvertes, laissent passer un souffle léger dont je peux sentir la caresse sur ma peau. Il semble sourire. Les coins de sa bouche, légèrement relevés, lui donnent un air heureux. Sur son menton s'étale une barbe naissante dû au fait qu'il n'ait pas encore eut l'occasion de se raser aujourd'hui. Mon regard glisse sur sa gorge, soulevée parfois d'un souffle plus fort que les autres. Je fixe ensuite le reste de son corps, dont je connais maintenant presque par cœur les moindres secrets. Il est torse nu, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon de toile. Son buste se soulève au grès de sa respiration calme. Il porte encore les traces de sa nuit agité. De longues griffures rouges parsèment son torse et ses avant bras. Les blessures ne sont pas bien graves, mais cela me fait toujours de la peine de le voir ainsi. Mais il paraît tellement tranquille en cet instant. Je ne le réveillerai pour rien au monde. La lune était pleine la nuit dernière, et mon amour a des heures de sommeil à rattraper. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider, l'assister dans sa transformation, le soutenir pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Mais je suis totalement impuissante face à son petit problème de fourrure, comme il aime l'appeler. La seule chose que je puisse faire est l'épauler juste après la pleine lune, soigner ses blessures et lui apporter l'écoute et le réconfort dont il a besoin. Et c'est précisément ce que je compte faire. Le désinfectant et les bandages sont déjà prêts sur la table de nuit. Et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'il ouvre enfin ses paupières et qu'il plonge ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes, un sourire fatigué se dessinant sur son visage. Comme à chaque fois, il me dira que je n'aurais pas dut rester près de lui, et que j'avais mieux à faire. Mais comme d'habitude, je n'écouterai pas et je le soignerai. Il aurait besoin de se reposer encore un peu, et puis la vie reprendrait, jusqu'au mois prochain. Nous sommes tous les deux installés dans cette routine tournant autour du cycle de la lune. Cela peut paraître étrange. Mais c'est ainsi, et je suis heureuse comme cela.

J'aime le regarder dormir. Il n'en a pas forcement conscience car il se réveille la plupart du temps avant moi. Mais dès qu'une chose quelconque m'empêche de trouver le sommeil, le voir assoupis à mes côtés à un effet plus que relaxant, qui m'aide à plonger à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée. Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaite profiter de cet instant. Au dehors la guerre fait rage, et nous y sommes directement impliqués. L'un comme l'autre, nous devons envisager la possibilité de ne pas voir le dénouement de ce conflit. Tant de personnes meurent chaque jour. Nous voyons disparaître beaucoup de nos amis, de nos connaissances, de mes collègues. La plupart sans explication bien entendu. Mais j'espère que nous parviendrons à passer au travers de tout cela. Chaque jour, je pris pour que nous sortions tous les deux indemnes de ces hostilités.

Je me rapproche encore plus de lui, venant poser ma tête contre son torse, m'imprégnant de son odeur, cette odeur dont je suis devenu peu à peu totalement dépendante. Je ne peux désormais plus me passer de lui. Il est ma drogue, ma raison d'exister.

Le soleil éclaire toujours notre couche, ses rayons viennent jouer à travers l'alliance qui ne me quitte plus désormais, projetant sur les murs une décomposition parfaite de cette lumière blanche.

Je lève ma main gauche pour admirer la bague qui prouve désormais mon appartenance et ma dévotion envers cet homme. Mon fiancé. Comme chaque fois, une vague de bonheur me traverse rien qu'au fait de penser que, sous peu, je serai enfin sa femme. Ce jour, je l'attends avec impatience. Et, même si nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date précise, je sais qu'il ne souhaitera pas attendre bien longtemps. Moins non plus d'ailleurs. Avec cette guerre, nous risquons tous les deux de mourir subitement. Et le Carpe Diem si souvent utilisé par les moldus n'a jamais eut autant de sens qu'aujourd'hui. Mon souhait le plus cher serait de sortir de cette guerre indemne, lui à mes côtés. Et peut être aurons nous des enfants dans le futur, qui sait ? Des louveteaux multicolores qui grandiront dans un monde débarrassé de tout mage noir pouvant nuire à leur bonheur.

Je soupire largement, et abandonne ma rêverie pour contempler à nouveau mon futur mari. Ce dernier remue légèrement. M'appuyant sur mon coude, je remarque le papillonnement de ses paupières. Quelques secondes plus tard, des yeux un regard d'un bleu intense vient se perdre dans le mien.

-tu es réveillé

Il acquiesce faiblement mais me rends mon sourire. Je me colle alors à lui et, en prenant gare à n'effleurer aucune blessure récente, je pose avec délicatesse mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je sens le bonheur m'envahir lorsque mon loup garou répond à mon baiser, me serrant doucement contre lui. Très vite, je perds pieds sous ses caresses expertes. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant entrainer dans un monde bien différent de celui dans lequel nous vivons. Notre monde. Un monde où la guerre n'existe pas, où mon cher professeur n'a plus à supporter son statut de lycanthrope, de paria dans la société. Ce monde est notre refuge. Notre paradis pour quelques instants magiques. Juste lui et moi.

Alors que la réalité s'évapore au loin comme un nuage fuyant ce ciel si bleu d'été, je fais silencieusement le vœu de rester avec cet homme pour le restant de mon existence, et même peut être pour celle d'après qui sait ?

Après tout, tant que je serai aux côtés de Rémus John Lupin, rien ne pourra m'arriver.

-

-

-

_**FIN**_


End file.
